freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora
Freezing-TV-main-Pandora.jpg|Pandora's from the TV series, with their Volt Texture uniforms and Volt Weapons enabled. Freezing-KazuhaAoi-et-al.jpg|Pandora's in various uniforms, including Genetics and Chevalier Pandora (パンドラ) are genetically modified girls who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers and learn how to fight the Nova, creatures from another dimension that are invading the Earth. A Pandora's strength originates from Stigmata which are implanted in their backs, giving them superhuman speed and strength that is ten times that of an average person and allows them to use special Volt Weapons and Volt Textures that respond to their bodies. Background Following the demise of Maria Lancelot, humanity was left with no way to reliably fight the Nova. In 2022, Gengo Aoi developed two plans that had the potential to give humanity a fighting chance. The two projects to combat the Nova were 'Valkyrie' and 'Pandora'. 'Valkyrie' was a plan to implement Nova tissues to regular people and produce regular soldiers (possibly the predecessor to the E-Pandora Project) while 'Pandora' needed people compatible with Nova tissues, later referred to as Stigmata; to produce superior warriors. Genetics is built to train these soldiers and prepare them for combat. Before the 8th Nova Clash, the number of Stigmata inserted to Pandora's are not regulated but only dependent on the recipient's compatibility, with Kazuha Aoi having an outstanding number of 20 Stigmata. However, Kazuha's death by Novalization revealed the dangers of having a lot of Stigmata: quicker corrosion and transformation to Nova Form. Kazuha's Stigmata, known as the Heroic Stigmata, is later inserted to Pandora's with high compatibility rate, giving them more power over regular Pandora's. Two Pandora are particularly notable: one of them was Maria Lancelot, the First Pandora. The other one was the Pandora known as the "Hero of the New Age", Kazuha Aoi, who held more Stigmata in her body than anyone ever did, and who later developed the Anti-Nova High End Skills. A third may be Chiffon Fairchild, who wielded a copy of Maria Lancelot's Volt Weapon, proved nearly invincible in combat, and displayed in-Pandora-n prowess in the 11th Nova Clash. Overview Pandora act as the world's protectors from the Nova. Before becoming a Pandora, a girl needs to have a compatibility check in order to be accepted. It is known that all young girls take a test to measure their compatibility. Compatibility with Stigmata is an inborn trait of Pandora and not many girls are accepted, resulting in a shortage in their numbers. It is not revealed just what is the minimum requirement for compatibility as Genetics would accept girls, such as Marin Maxwell, who can just barely sync with their Stigmata which causes strain-like side-effects. A surprisingly large number of Pandora's come from wealthy families, a fact that has been noted by both students and members of the military. Girls are then sent to training camps as Cadets for six weeks. There they are undergo intense and brutal training to prepare them for the worse. Once they have proven themselves and have survived the unforgiving training, they are sent to various Genetics Academies around the world. Pandora are then implanted with a certain amount of Stigmata which typically ranges from two to four with exceptional Pandora bearing between five and eight. Pandora's have a strict hierarchy. Lower year Pandora's are to treat their Seniors with respect and are to obey them. Harsh punishment await those who are rebellious. And while most Senior Pandora only punish the Lower Years because it is necessary and for the sake of discipline, some take it too far and are just abusing their higher ranking. 3rd Year Pandora are in control of the student body but this is due to the 4th Years being integrated into the Chevalier during their last year. When a Pandora graduates, she may choose to continue her service by joining the Chevalier or to retire and return to being an ordinary citizen, giving up her Stigmata in the process. Few times in a year, Pandora's participate in events called Carnivals wherein they fight and are given their ranking in terms of power. In Carnivals, it is not against the rules for a Pandora to kill her opponents. A Pandora's ranking greatly affects her influence and authority in Genetics. Limiters are the male counterparts of the Pandora. They act as support for the Pandora and use a special power called "Freezing" to negate the Freezing effect of Novas and in turn immobilize them so that Pandora's would be able to move in and to defeat them. Pandora's are typically paired with Limiters during the former's Second Year and the latter's First Year. This is to ensure better compatibility between the two and to allow the Pandora's' Stigmata time to mature. A Pandora will invite the Limiter of her choosing to the privacy of her room otherwise known as the First Room Invitation. A Baptism ceremony will then be performed wherein the Pandora will give one of her Stigmata to her Limiter. This will allow them to activate their Ereinbar Set where they can link their senses and grant the Limiter access to the Freezing ability. Pandora's have various relationships with their Limiters. Most will develop close bonds and trust with them. If a Pandora is not with friends, she is with her Limiter. A high number become lovers, with examples being Ganessa Roland, Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius, and would end up getting married after graduating from Genetics. Professional relationships also exist in the case of Elizabeth Mably and Chiffon but are still close with their respective Limiter. A Pandora may even have more than one Limiter if her number of Stigmata allow it. Miyabi Kannazuki is the only known Pandora to have more than one Limiter at a time. It is rare for a Pandora to be without a Limiter. Satellizer L. Bridget initially refused to have a Limiter due to her fear of being touched. Su-Na Lee is a very rare case as she hated her Limiter and was glad to be rid of him, regarding him as in "it". In combat, Pandora are divided into teams, each lead by a Genetics senior or a member of the Chevalier, and all teams have a hand-to-hand combat formation. Each team has a set of Decoys, Strikers, and at least one Finisher. The decoys guide and disrupt the Nova's attacks to create an opening. The strikers destroys the Nova's armour to expose the core, and the finisher deals decisive blows to the Nova's core. Decoys are normally fast Pandora with good control over their High End Skills. Strikers tend to bear blunt weapons or can strike the Nova's core from a safe distance, such as Elizabeth Mably. Finishers are commonly Accel-Type Pandora with bladed weapons, such as Cassie Lockheart and Satellizer L. Bridget. All-Rounders are the forth category, two of which are Chiffon Fairchild and Rana Linchen. Abilities Enhanced Strength and Speed Pandora are many times stronger and faster than the average person. They are capable of tearing through structures such as walls and lifting cars with ease. Even without the use of High-End skills, their speed is many times greater than normal humans. Durability Pandora are extremely durable, capable of surviving wounds which would have proven fatal to a regular person. They can survive dismemberment and often times continue to fight despite their wounds. Regeneration Pandora can be healed of almost any kind of injuries or regrow severed appendages if given early and proper medical treatment. However, this comes at the price of reducing and shortening a Pandora's overall lifespan. Volt Texture Accel Turn Tempest Turn Pandora Mode Nova Form "Holy Gates" Variants Evolution Pandora *'E-Pandora' are an attempt to make non-compatible people able to use Stigmata's and fight Novas. This involved body modification protocols to allow standard Stigmata to be implanted into the bodies of normal people. Valkyrie *'Valkyries' are an attempt to make non-compatible people able to use Stigmas and fight Novas. This involved modification of the Stigmata into the form of Injection Stigma, and much training. The stigmas are injected into the bodies of normal people, and are only usable for a limited duration. Type-Maria Pandora *'Type-Maria's are classified as Pandora''s, though they are born with natural Stigmata, and not implanted like regular Pandora's. They are named after Maria Lancelot, the first embodiment of the said type, and are the first step in the evolution of the Stigma body, so may be characterized instead as a person with an Ur-Stigma-Body. Rana Linchen is the only known Type-Maria Pandora, being born with one Stigma. Maria clones *'Maria clones''' are clones of Maria Lancelot, to create anti-Nova forces without worrying about the limited resources represented by the small numbers of compatible people able to become regular Pandora's. The first major batch were created in a project of Dr. Scarlett Ohara, and were destroyed in the 11th Nova Clash at Alaska Base. Transcendent Pandora *'Transcendent Pandora' are Pandora's who were able to transcend the limits of regular Pandora's. There are only four Pandora's in the entire world who have able to transcend these limits: Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, Ticy Phenyl and Roxanne Elipton, and they are to be granted the Legendary Stigmata. Legendary Pandora *The Legendary Pandora are five girls, Chiffon Fairchild, Lucy Renault, Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May, who are the prototype Pandora for the original Pandora Project. They are hundreds of times stronger than the average Pandora and are the daughters of Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi. See also *E-Pandora *Valkyrie Category:Pandora Category:Technical terms